1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rapid acting flow limiting valves and, more particularly, to such valves intended for use with autoclave processing systems to protect multiple parts on the vacuum line from the effects of bag failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of valves in association with pressure control apparatus for autoclaves is well known as evidenced, typically, by a number of U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,345 to Lorenz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,076 to Lynch et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,349 to Surjaatmadja; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,003 to Riley.
However, none of these disclosures is concerned with the problem addressed by the present invention, namely, protection to the remaining parts being processed in an autoclave when one a failure occurs with respect to one of the parts. Furthermore, known valves of the normally-open, held closed type have not been found to be satisfactory for the purpose. It was in light of the foregoing that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.